Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the Honto Yajuu series, written and illustrated by Yamamoto Kotetsuko. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview Aki's father questions him on the nature of his unusually long-lived relationship, and demands to meet his lover. Fearing the consequences, Aki lies and tells his father that Ueda is a mobster like themselves, leading him to convince Ueda to go along with the ruse. Ueda meets Aki's father but immediately does away with the lie and, surviving his threats, gains something grudgingly approaching approval. Plot Ueda is awoken by Aki's kisses after spending the night together. Although Ueda protests being awoken so early (5:30) on a morning when he needs to work, Aki protests that they need this time in order to have sex. Although Ueda is originally reluctant, he is easily convinced, but unfortunately Takohage interrupts (and has a door kicked into his face for his trouble). Sometime later, Ueda is at work, and recalls exchanging a goodbye kiss with Aki earlier that morning, and his blissful expression while remembering how cute Aki was irritates Senpai. Aki, meanwhile, walks into what he believes is an important board meeting, only to find a casual breakfast of the pajama-clad higher-ups, gathered in search of gossip on their group's "idol." Aki's attempts to put an end to the impromptu photo-session, but is unsuccessful. It finally comes to an end following the arrival of his father. Aki's father questions him on his ongoing relationship. He appears disappointed when told that Aki is still "takin' up with that bastard," but is also forced to agree when one of the family elders comments that this steady relationship is at least an improvement over Aki's free sexual ways of the past. Aki's father asks what sort of man Aki's dating, expressing the belief that whoever he is can hardly be a respectable person. The mood turns quickly sour when Aki reveals, reluctantly, that he's a police man, the people that Aki's father hates "so much I could just kill 'em all with my bare hands."Ch.3, p.14 After a moment of tense silence, Aki laughs it off as a joke, saying that his lover is in fact a "lowlife" like the rest of them. Aki's father continues his questions, asking after the lover's group - Aki replies he's just an underling of a tiny no-name group - and demands that Aki bring him around to dinner. Sometime later, Ueda and Aki are getting drinks together. Ueda comments that Aki seems worried, and Aki eventually relates his father's command, and apologizes both for getting Ueda into the situation in the first place, and for condemning him to pretend to be a yakuza. Ueda agrees to come to dinner on his next day off, but declines the offer of Aki's clothes. On his next day off, Ueda arrives at the Gotouda reference (romanized "Gotohda" on the doorplate). Although he has put on a suit, both Aki and Takohage are distressed to realize that Ueda in no way resembles a mobster. The group heads greet him with full intimidation tactics in place, and while Ueda is unfazed and quickly led away by Aki, they are confused to note that he in no resembles one of themselves. Upon meeting Aki's father, Ueda avoids all pretense, and admits immediately to working at a local police box. Immediately upon hearing this pronouncement, Aki's father takes a sword down from the wall, drawing it and pointing it at Ueda's face. He insults Ueda's intelligence, saying that a police officer would never leave his house alive, and that no one smart would ever admit to being one. Ueda retorts simply that he loves Aki, and Aki's father sweeps the sword at Ueda's face, cutting his bangs and scoring his forehead slightly. A challenge of questions follows regarding Ueda's commitment to Aki. Although Aki's father is initially unimpressed with the answer he receives, Ueda's rebuttal - that he would give up neither Aki nor his job, because both are precious and cannot be compared - seems to impress the elder Gotouda, who lowers his sword and orders Ueda and Aki away in a fit of apparent grudging acceptance. As Ueda collects himself to leave, Aki's father asks what group he is a part of. Thinking there has been some misunderstanding, Ueda attempts to explain once again that he is a police officer. Aki's father interrupts him, insisting he provide a name to give the underlings who would be less likely to accept a cop. After momentary deliberation, Ueda selects the name Yamase. A short time later, Ueda leaves the house with Aki, and immediately collapses with relief. Aki confesses that he greatly appreciated Ueda including him among those things he holds dear, and they return to Ueda's apartment to have sex. Aki comments that Ueda is acting strangely, to which Ueda replies that Aki's behavior is rubbing off on him, and that he is becoming a beast having sex in the middle of the day. During post-coital cuddling, Aki asks what led Ueda to choose the name Yamase. Ueda replies fairly vaguely, indicating to the reader that Yamase refers to his coworker. Back at home, Aki's father reflects on the meeting and thinks that Ueda is wasted in the police force. Appearances * Gotouda Aki * Ueda Tomoharu * Takihaze * Yamase Yasuyuki (first name not yet revealed) * Gotouda Akira (name not yet revealed) References Category:Chapter